Usuario:Luly22
Hola!= Welcome Kawaii People!!! Bienvenidos a mi kawaii perfil, dónde reíremos, lloraremos y quemaremos a nuestros enemigos (?). Como sea, que cuentas? Yo los días que faltan para la 7tma temporada (?). Toma asiento, apaga tu celular y disfruta del show (?) Sólo ve mi perfil :P |-| Quien soy= Holash. Mi nombre es Luly22 y soy extrema fan de Pheobe, la Reina Flama. Amo Hora de Aventura y me encantan otras series, como Un Show Más, Gumball, Steven Universe, etc. Soy muy rarita pero si me conoces seré super hello. Amo lo kawaii, los gifs, lo dulce, el choco-co-co-late, las películas (mi favorita es Intensa-Mente 8D) y mi canal favorito de toda la vida y del amour es Cartoon Network, aunque esté algo desgastado :P. Conocí HDA gracias a un cumpleaños dónde me dieron un pastel de Hora de Aventura. Comiendo el pastel me pregunté muchas cosas, como; "¿Por que los pasteles son tan deliciosos?", "¿Puedo volar si pongo un ventilador bajo mis pies?", "¿Hora de Aventura como era?". ''Ustedes ponganle atencioón a la última :P. Bueno, el punto es que vi todos los episodios y los amé con MY LIFE. Aquí algunas cosas sobre mi: Apariencia Soy algo hermozo, algo hermozo. Que amo * Lo dulce * El Chocolate. * Hora de Aventura. * La Princesa Flama. * El Gorro de Finn. * Lo que empieza con I. * Yo. * Otras cosas muy kawaiis. Odio * Los que pelean por nada. * El Dulcinn. * La Naranja Molesta. * Breadwinners. * Comida fea. * Otras cosas muy tontas |-| My Favorites= Estos son mis favoritos, dentro y fuera de HDA. Mis Personajes Favoritos One. Princesa Flama: Es la mejor, Inestable, honesta, valiente, de fuego, simplemente no puedo expresar por que me gusta tanto este personaje. Two. Marceline: Me encanta su actitud, su música y su historia. Es simplemente genial. Three. Jake: Me encantan sus modismos (aunque gracias a algún tal Zucarino ya no los tiene D:|), es gracioso y asombroso. Four. Arcoiris: No entiendo nada de lo que dice pero me gustan sus colores y vuela así que es cool. Five. Finn: Amo su gorro y es el rpincipal y es genial y es Finn. Six. BMO: Una palabra: Videojuegos. Seven: Rey Helado: Su historia es llamativa, es divertido y me gusta de actuación de voz y doblaje :-D. Eight: Cake: Contraparte de Jake, no es claro? Nine: Gunter: Gunter, Orgalorg, quien sea, es cool, kawaii y muy super. Ten: Prismo: Prismo es prismo y muy genial por que es Prismo :-D. Episodios: # Fuego Inestable # Te Recuerdo # Quién Podría Ganar # Tierra y Agua # El Cometa # Orgalorg # Caliente al Tacto # La Monstruita de Papi # El Enfriamiento # Hora de Sándwich Canciones: # Soy tu Problema # Te Recuerdo # Ya no soy una Niña Más # Un Reino desde una Chispa # Ya no lo Puedo Soportar Temporadas # Temporada 4 # Temporada 5 # Temporada 3 # Temporada 6 # Temporada 2 # Temporada 1 Los que odio * Personaje odiado: Martin Mertens * Episodio Odiado: El Trono Rojo Otras cosas * Película Favorita: Intensamente y Matilda * Color Favorito. Verde, Azul y Bermellón. * Número Favorito: Siete. |-| Kawaiis Friends= '''Mis Amiguish' * Lautaromm- Es mi primer amiaunque ahora esta bloqueado, pero nah. * Juan Pibull xp- Es mi segundo amigo, y tiene nombre de raza de perro. * AdventureLover 24- Mi tercera amiga. A ella le gusta Hora de Aventura * Morderita- Mi cuarta amiga, que le gusta la Dulce Princesa * Nuteh-Mi quinta amiga. Su nombre me da hambre :¬| * Mike- Mi sexto amigo. Esun pnguino |.| * Flaminn -Mi septima amiga...es Flaminn (No me digas °-°) * LadySweet- Mi octava amiga * Pau Abadeer: Es mi novena amiga. * David Contreras: Es mi décimo amigo. * Angelarog: Mi onceava amiga. * KawaifrutyloopsHDA: Mi doceava amiga kawaii. * Tomi X10000: Mi terceavo o como quiera que se diga amigo. * Valentina: MI amiga número 14. * Mangle U.U: Mi amig@ número 15. * Finn 2939: Mi amigo número 16. * Usuario:Santiagodiaz 12: Mi amigo número 17. * Usuario:Tulokhita pkm: Mi amigo número 18. * Usuario:Gisela :3: Mi amigo número 19. * Morderita Kawaii: Mi vigesima amiga que es morderita (no me digas). * Givvi Algo: Mi amigo vigesimoprimero. Perdón si maté otro nombre :P. Dejame tu kawaii Firma *Etaeslamia .P *aki te dejo mi firmita Lulyy! *Holii ta shido tu perfil *Bonito perfil :3 *Holitz :3 aquí te dejo mi firmitah *Holiwis aquí te dejo mi zenzual bienvenida(?) Por cierto, lindo perfil *Un perfil llameante *0* *Aqui esta mi Kawaii firma para tu kawaii perfil :D *Sho firmo aki (Pechoso perfíl *c*) |-| Galería= Galería Fuego Flambo 1.gif Princesa flama de niña.gif Flame princess voult of bones by mary147-d5wjaq2.png Flame princess wallpaper by marck2009-d5akiko.png Tsundere flame by ani12-d5ijm5h.gif Flame princess pixel by iycel-d588kei.gif Princesa Flama gif 2.gif Poderes flame princess.jpg Finn y flame princess.gif Flame princess .jpg S6e28 Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun-0.png 557554 428793010506989 1919639556 princess flame y finn.jpg 120px-Flame princess and finn.png Chibi flame princess by lady zaphir-d6mcxww.png Mlp at flame princess by fuutachimaru-d5a14ni.png Upset Flame Princess Frost and Fire.png Finn x Flame Princess (3).jpg Finn x Flame Princess Very Cute.jpg Princess-Bubblegum-vs-Flame-Princess-343714023.jpeg Princesa llama princesa flama flame princess by albafh-d70yh5s.jpg 180px-Flame princess kiss.jpg Finn and Flame Princess .jpg FINN-Y-FLAME-PRINCESS-KISS.gif Flame-Princess-adventure-time-flame-princess-31738785-500-470.png Conde de fuego.png Símbolo de Fuego.png 800px-Princesa de fuego y finn abraso.jpg Siento fuego dentro de mi. con cake.png Dulce 185px-Princess-Bubblegum.JPG Pusheen the princess by the bish of hyrule-d5rwmp3.gif Princess-bubblegum-de-la-hora-de-la-aventura 300x400.jpg Princess bubblegum by mimioncrak-d3fw6lj.png Princess Bubblegum by Vanilla cookie.jpg Pb princess bubblegum anime version xd by kentapainter-d5ce9u7.png Finn and princess bubblegum by xsweet rainex-d4h6b6x zps967ff687.png Marceline and princess bubblegum by moxie2d-d5be91q-1-.jpg Anime at princess bubblegum by antares star xd-d501q71.jpg A kiss from princess bubblegum by sircinnamon-d4pnkcd.png Adventure timemarceline and princess bubblegum by dokifanart-d551ogz.jpg S2e15 princess bubblegum hand on hip.png Finn x princess bubblegum by 28369452-d51kf4s.jpg At finn and princess bubblegum .jpg Princess Bubblegum JamesII.gif 13-Princess-Bubblegum-gif-317053017.gif Vampires 2227177-marceline 5.png Finn + Marceline = Finnceline.jpg Captura marceline y simon.PNG Chicle Marceline y Llama.jpg HDA Marceline feroz..jpg 525px-Marceline sings.png 140px-Marceline photo.png Marceline Face Gif by AELETROX.gif Marceline escupiendole!.gif Marceline gif1.gif Adventure time marceline stamp oo2 by assassin chan saku-d4vubja-1-.gif Finn y marceline junto a una manada de lobos.gif Finn y marceline Beso.gif Marceline gif 2.gif HDA Marceline tocando la guitarra 2.gif Young marceline gif by natto 99-d58sh4q.gif Gif de Marceline .gif Cambio de Género Fionna y marshall kiss.gif At surprise kiss by mayukichan-d4a77rt.jpg Finn and fionna by aleprettycat-d54zxch.jpg Prince gumball and fionna kiss.jpg Marshall Y Fionna (393).jpeg MArshall Lee y Fionna BLB.PNG Dulce Príncipe, Fionna y Cake.png Hora de aventura con fionna y cake.jpg Hora de aventura fionna e cake.jpg Intro Fionna&Cake5.png Finn y Fionna..jpg Sombrero de Fionna Plantillajajategane.png Pixel fionna and cake by dav 19-d7a0yhg.gif Fionna without hat gif 50x50 icon by naattoou-d6fec26.gif Fionna y marshall game .gif Oh hey fionna stamp by mizz chama-d5u9ew8-1-.gif Tumblr static fionna and marshall lee 4.gif |-| Help= Necesito su ayuda, tengo una wikia Flaminn. La pueden encontrar en "Mis Wikias Favoritas". Si van a ir gracias :)))). |-| Dibujitosh Penososh (?)= Dibujos penosos por dibujante penosa. Lo sigo intentando!!!! :P |-| Vota= Encuestas para que voten. :) ¿Te gusta mi perfil? Si, es KAWAIISIIISISISISISISISISISIMO Si, está bastante bien Mmmm... no llega a ser kawaii No, lo odio ESTA INACEPTABLEMENTE MAL ¿Te agrado? Si, eres muy kawaii Masomenos Meh No, te odio Eh.... (Se tira por la ventana) |-| Finnale= Gracias por leer mi pefil!!! Nos vemos en el más allá!!! (?) :D